


Couldn't Sleep

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Extremely Dubious Consent, Lube, M/M, Mind Control, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	Couldn't Sleep

Clint was shaking, sitting in his sweats outside Loki's bedroom door. The base where they were hiding was quiet and most of the guards were asleep. The archer was sent of to bed hours ago but couldn't sleep. There was too strong of a pull to be near his master. Everything became harder the further away they were from each other.

“Agent Barton,” Loki muttered to himself stroking the blond's head. “What are you doing out of your room?” Clint stared up at him, it took a few moments before it registered that he had fallen asleep and was just woken up.

“Couldn't Sleep.” He answered.

Loki chuckled to himself and yawned as he walked back into his room. “Follow,” he ordered and leaned against the grey wall of his small bedroom. Clint got up slowly and walked into the god's bedroom. As soon as his feet hit the confines of the bedroom he felt his instincts under the thick layers of control begin to scream at him to leave. “Close the door Barton.”

Clint did as he was told and stood staring at the wall in front of him as his master circled him, dragging finger tips against his broad shoulders. “Why are you here?” Loki asked.

Clint looked towards him and would have blushed at the amount of exposed skin if it wasn't for the composure training. “I couldn't-”

“You explained that much already. Why did you come to my room?” Loki pushed him down on the bed. Clint gasped and stared up at him. Loki bit his lip turning away from the neon blue eyes.

The archer shrugged. “I don't know sir, I feel better here. Less..scattered.”

Loki smirked. “Is that so? Because you look quite scattered to me. Would you like to aid me?” He sat down next to him on the bed.

Clint nodded. “Yes Sir,” he whispered.

Loki grabbed Clint's chin turning him towards him. “This part is important. I need to ask you, if you truly would want to. I want you to answer however you would like, is that clear?” Clint flinched away from his touch but nodded. “Would you like to lay with me Barton?”

Clint waited a moment. “Do you mean have sex?”

Loki nodded. “Do I have your consent?”

Clint was shaking again but not from the drafty hallway, he was shaking from the contrast of fear and comfort that drowned him. “Yes.” He whispered.

Loki pushed Clint's shoulder down on the bed, until he was laying there. “Have you laid with a man before?” He asked, pushing his sweats off roughly. Clint squirmed away and couldn't help it, making Loki freeze. “Barton, I asked if I had your consent, has your mind changed?”

Clint blinked freeing tears. “N-no, I want to.” He assured covering his flaccid dick.

Loki shook his head laying down next to him and kissed the archer's cheek. “Calm yourself. It's alright.” He stroked the archer's hair, until the shaking calmed down. “Nothing will happen that you're not okay with.”

Clint rolled over hiding his face against Loki's chest. “I feel weird.” He admitted.

Loki huffed, kissing his forehead. “Thank you for informing me. I could not tell.” Clint looked back up at him and laughed. “Barton, would you want to stay in here?” Loki asked.

“Yes.” He answered biting down hard on his lip. He hesitantly placed his hand on Loki's hip bone, still covering his dick with his other hand. Loki wiped Clint's misted eyes. “I have you Clint, you're safe.”

Clint looked up at him receiving a soft kiss that made him whimper. “U-uh okay cool. You have lube?” He sniffed his nose, leaning up to kiss Loki. Loki cupped Clint's cheek keeping him close as he deepened the kiss. Clint moaned at the forcefulness. “Safe word or w-what?”

Loki shook his head. “Just say stop or no, that sort of thing. What is lube?”

“T-that's not a good sign boss.” He joked wishing he could stop stammering. “It's liquid or a gel to make it more slick.” He squeezed Loki's hipbone pulling at Loki's sweats.

“Oh, oils. Yes, in that drawer.” Loki pointed to the bedside table. Clint rolled over grabbing what looked like a small bottle of olive oil. He shrugged, he's used worse in the past. “Barton I would like you to be on all fours.” Loki informed running his fingers along Clint's chest. He sighed as the archer began to shake again. “Barton, you said you wanted to.” He sat up looking down at the naked assassin in his bed.

Clint got up and did as he was told. “Why are you shaking?” Loki asked tracing Clint's spine. When Clint didn't say anything Loki kissed his shoulder and rubbed the curves of his bottom. “I asked you a question.”

“I don't know.” He flinched at Loki's touch.

“Where did you get this?” Loki asked circling a ugly scar on his lower back.

Clint breathed slowly trying to calm himself. “Father, was an asshole.” He explained shortly. Loki paused what he was doing and leaned down, kissing the lifted skin as gently as he could. The shaking stopped making Loki smile to himself. He wished he wasn't so attached to the archer.

“I'm going to get you ready for my size, is that understood?” Loki asked. After Clint nodded. He grabbed the olive oil and coated his fingers in it, pressing one finger inside the warm archer. Clint held his breath and tensed up. “Relax and remember you may stop me at anytime.”

Clint did as he was told, trying his hardest to relax. Loki worked his archer open until Clint was holding in cute grunts and moans. Clint kept glancing over his shoulder afraid to see how large Loki was. “I told you relax, that includes that fretting mind of yours.” He tugged on Clint's hair getting him to drop his head. "Now calm down, you'll enjoy this." He whispered, pressing the tip of his cock against Clint's slick heat.


End file.
